fairy_tail_wiki_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
200 Miles
thumb|263px 200 Miles es el Opening de la Película Fairy Tail: Houou no Miko. Es interpretado por Jang Geun Suk. Letra Rōmaji= Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start nagare te ku subete ga saki yuku kumo ga yon deru motto motto shissou Highway narabu Speed gun tsuduku Crooked street hate nai Cross road kaze o saki kake agare ikkini kumonoue he jiyuu wa kono te ni Speed up Speed up Speed up Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start nagare te ku subete ga saki yuku kumo ga yon deru motto motto shissou Highway jama na Headwind sasou Traffic light sawagidasu Engine sound nemut teru kimi no Sense yobiokoshi te ageru dare mo tome rare nai Speed up Speed up Speed up Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start nagare te ku subete ga saki yuku kumo ga yon deru motto motto shissou Highway atsui Autobahn Don’t Stop Never Mind hikari he Run , Exceed the limits of you Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start nagare te ku subete ga saki yuku kumo ga yon deru motto motto shissou Highway |-| Kanji= Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start 流れてく 全てが 先行く雲が 呼んでる もっと もっと 疾走 Highway 並ぶ Speed gun 続く Crooked street 果てない Cross road… 風を裂き 駆け上がれ 一気に 雲の上へ 自由はこの手に Speed up Speed up Speed up Just speed it up Don’ t be afraid Run Run Get it start 流れてく 全てが 先行く雲が 呼んでる もっと もっと 疾走 Highway 邪魔な Headwind 誘う Traffic light 騒ぎ出す Engine sound 眠ってる キミの Sense 呼び起こしてあげる 誰も 止められない Speed up Speed up Speed up Just speed it up Don’ t be afraid Run Run Get it start 流れてく 全てが 先行く雲が 呼んでる もっと もっと 疾走 Highway 熱い Autobahn Don’t Stop Never Mind 光へ Run, Exceed the limits of you Just speed it up Don’ t be afraid Run Run Get it start 流れてく 全てが 先行く雲が 呼んでる もっと もっと 疾走 Highway |-| English= Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start Let everything be washed away Calling to the clouds ahead Sprinting more, more Highway To match the Speed gun, the continuous Crooked street The unening Cross road, the ripping wind rises up Going above the clouds in a breath Freedom is in my hands, Speed up Speed up Speed up Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start Let everything be washed away Calling to the clouds ahead Sprinting more, more Highway The intruding Headwind, the inviting Traffic light The engine sound coming out putting your senses to sleep To give you a wake up call, no one can stop it Speed up Speed up Speed up Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start Let everything be washed away Calling to the clouds ahead Sprinting more, more Highway The hot Autobahn Don’t Stop Never Mind Run towards the light, Exceed the limits of you Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start Let everything be washed away Calling to the clouds ahead Sprinting more, more Highway Encabezado de sección Escribe aquí la segunda sección de tu artículo. Categoría:Openings Categoría:Soundtrack